Elizabeth "Liz" Hummel-Anderson
Elizabeth "Liz" Carol Hummel-Anderson is the younger daughter of Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. She has an older sister Blaize and a brother Tony who is 8 months younger than she is. Life History Liz Hummel-Anderson was born on 18th May 2023 to Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Carina Alexander (a surrogate) in New York City, New York. Liz was sweet and happy as a child until her sister Blaize started going to school and she began to feel inferior so she studied to be the best. She skipped kindergarten because she already knew most of the basics and although she should have skipped first grade as well, Kurt and Blaine chose to have her hang back a bit so she wouldn't be the youngest, smallest and easisest target to pick on in upper classes. She was in dance where Kurt instructed her for nine years but quit just before starting high school. Personality Liz is very smart and articulate, creative/imaginative, clever, witty and perceptive but she lacks proper social skills. She's always trying to be the best at everything which a lot of people resent her for because academically and musically she tends to claim all of the attention. She has a very short temper too which doesn't help people like her more. As the middle sibling she's always trying to shine brighter than both of her other siblings and that is the reason for her personality-because people tend to notice Blaize as the oldest or Tony as the youngest more. Though most people dislike her for being arrogant and a know it all, Liz respects people who respect her. Once she lets a person into her heart, they are there for good and if one were to look closely they would see that her insults are less biting and less frequent to those she cares for. She's quick to turn everything into a competition (particularly with her siblings and rivals) and start a fight but because she's been defended her entire life by her older sister she's also very quick to back down. The only time she won't back down from a fight is if someone is making fun of her siblings/parents or closest friends.She gets easily stressed because of the pressure she puts on herself to be good at everything, so she relaxes by painting, drawing and writing. 'Clothing Style/Appearance' She is biologically Kurt's so she has fair skin. She has brown hair much like his, but it's wavy and brushes just past her shoulder blades which she usually wears in a braid or a messy bun, she tends to leave her bangs as they are, but occasionally brushes them to the side. Her eyes tend to change colour often but are most commonly a blue green. She's very short for her age at only 4'10. She is thin because she eats like a rabbit but is not toned because she detests sports. She wears thick rimmed glasses though she trades them out for contacts ocassionally. She usually doesn't care about what she's wearing. She has been known to wear nice skinny jeans and a cute shirt one day and sweat pants and a t-shirt the next. Her style is very unpredictable and usually represents her mood from that morning. In the spring and summer she wears sundresses, shorts and cute t-shirts but on her bad mood days she wears sports shorts and a t-shirt, in the winter she wears jeans and either a warm shirt or a cute sweater to go with them and on her bad mood days she trades it all in for sweats. The only thing in her clothing that doesn't change are her black DC shoes. 'Relationship with parents' Despite her general dislike of people, Liz adores her dads. She is always going to them with her problems because she can trust that she will get a straight answer from them. She tends to go to Kurt for fashion advice or help with her school work and she goes to Blaine more often for advice about the latest drama at school or when she needs to vent because he patiently sits with her until she's done raging and then gives her advice along with a quick trip to their favourite ice cream place a block away. 'Clubs/Teams' Glee Club, Art Club 'Dreams/Goals' She doesn't have any goals as of yet. 'Relationships' She is not currently in a relationship.